Un nuevo Cullen, una nueva historia
by I'm Jacob Black
Summary: Esta historia es OC.  Crow es un chico no tan normal, y va a ser parte de una familia no tan normal... ¿Pueden los Cullen aceptar otro miembro, o peor, podrá este miembro aceptarlos a ellos? Una historia singular


Crow se levantó de su pupitre con aire cansado, como siempre, aburrido de la rutina escolar. Miró como sus compañeros se agolpaban en la puerta, desesperados por terminar ese caluroso día de verano en sus casas, y los envidió. Envidió ese entusiasmo que tenían por la vida, y envidió también la facilidad con la que llevaban sus alegres mentes por el mundo, ajenos, inmunes a la tristeza.

Salió del aula y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, y una vez fuera de la escuela, miró su reloj. Habían salido más tarde, otra vez. Se iba a meter en problemas si no llegaba rápido al…

Disculpa, eres…- una muchacha de pelo castaño le dirigía una mirada insinuante.

Ehmm… Crow… supongo….- le contestó desganado.

Si, Crow, eso era.-la chica abrió el bolso que llevaba y le entregó un pedazo de papel, rectangular, con letras doradas y brillos por todos lados.

Ehmm… ¿y esto es…?- preguntó Crow, completamente sorprendido.

Léelo y verás, te estaremos esperando con ansias- la chica giró sobre sus talones y levantó una mano- ¡Adiós!

Crow vio a la chica alejarse con el bolso todavía abierto. Bajó la vista al papel y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era. "No de vuelta", pensó. Abolló el papel con ganas hasta convertirlo en una bola pequeña y arrugada, y acto seguido lo arrojó al pavimento. Caminó un corto trecho, volvió la mirada y regresó corriendo a tomar el papel.

-Estás actuando como un idiota Crow, no eres así- se dijo a sí mismo- Una fiesta de cumpleaños, no es lo tuyo, no te engañes.

Echó una mirada en derredor y, una vez seguro de que nadie lo observaba, guardó la bola de papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Ya era seguro, estaba en problemas…

Las piernas largas y ágiles de Crow eran muy útiles para caminar por las accidentadas calles y esquivaban con facilidad baldosas rotas, bolsas de plástico y charcos de agua. La ciudad era un desastre, un verdadero desastre. Cuando ese vampiro italiano, un tal Aro, tomó Forks, era previsible que las cosas no podían terminar bien. Dijo que buscaba a Edward Cullen, otro vampiro, y quería que la gente de Forks lo ayudara. Claro que la mayoría estaba absorta al ver un vampiro beber toda la sangre del alcalde frente a sus propios ojos, pero los pocos que reaccionaron solo atinaron a correr en círculos y tomarse la cabeza con las manos. Desde ese día, el número de habitantes de Forks se redujo a unos trescientos como mucho, y los que quedaron vivían como en un sueño, o una pesadilla… Los Volturi, el clan de vampiros liderados por Aro, crearon un gobierno extraño, con decretos extraños. Los habitantes de Forks, (los que habían sobrevivido a la purga de humanos), podían continuar con sus vidas normalmente, y hacer todo lo que hacían antes de la llegada de los vampiros, pero no podían ni salir de la ciudad ni tener ningún contacto con personas ajenas al pueblo. Y por suerte, no solían alimentarse en la ciudad, generalmente iban a Seattle y otros lugares cercanos. Crow había perdido ambos padres en La Purga, la gran matanza de humanos que ocurrió en Forks cuando llegaron los Volturi. Mataron a casi todos tan sólo para demostrar que ellos iban a regir la ciudad desde ese momento. La vida de Crow había sido muy tranquila después de eso. Superó la muerte de sus padres casi al instante, y supo que debía hacer algo si quería sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo al que lo empujaron. Supo que si quería ser algo más que el chico raro de la escuela, debía esforzarse, debía entrenar, debía cambiar…

Crow, llegas tarde, otra vez- una voz masculina lo sacó de su estupor.

No me digas a mí, culpa la maldita escuela, Sam- claramente, ahí estaban los problemas.

Te dejamos entrar al grupo debido a tus… habilidades, aunque no fueras un licántropo, y constantemente llegas tarde, no te presentas ni a las reuniones ni a los entrenamientos, y tomas las misiones que se te antojan... ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Crow?

Ya déjalo Sam, dale un respiro, ¿que no ves que sin su barrera esos chupasangre nos habrían hecho picadillo canino?

Sam y Crow miraron al hombre que acababa de hablar. Jacob Black, el líder de la resistencia, se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, seguido del resto de la manada. Él y Sam eran los únicos que no estaban transformados en lobos, pero aún así los cuerpos de ambos ponían en evidencia que no eran humanos comunes.

¿Qué pasó Crow, por qué te retrasaste?- preguntó con amabilidad Jacob.

Yo…- pero fue interrumpido.

En la escuela se dictaron clases hasta las ocho y media, volvieron a alargar el turno noche- Alice salió de la sombra de un árbol. Frunció la nariz al oler a los lobos.

Los Cullen aparecieron en el lugar sin causar un sonido. Crow los observó a todos, mirándolos fijamente. Era la primera vez que los veía, y no parecían la gran cosa.

Bueno Crow, ellos son los famosos Cullen, pero no te preocupes, si intentan algo raro yo soy más que suficiente para acabar con ellos- le dijo Jacob, guiñándole un ojo.

Tan presumido como de costumbre, ¿verdad "jefe"?- una joven bajita, con la tez tan pálida como la de los demás miró a Jacob divertida. Luego, se acercó a él y lo abrazo con ganas.

Ungh….Bella….por…favor…. ngh…me asfixias…..- dijo Jacob entre soplidos.

Lo siento, aún no se acostumbra, pensamos que a esta altura iba a tener perfecto control sobre sus facultades, pero nos equivocamos- esta vez fue uno de los hombres el que habló. La chica lo miró y soltó al lobo.

Ella es Bella, Crow, y aquel otro es Edward… Ellos son mis suegros.- dijo Jacob- La enana es Alice y ese ruloso es su pareja, Jasper.

Hola- dijo sin ganas Jasper.

Hola- dijo sin ganas Crow.

Ja, son igual de aburridos- el grandote echó a reír fuertemente.

Emmett, baja la voz, por favor. No queremos alertar a ningún indeseable.- un hombre rubio y con una semblante gentil le puso la mano en el hombro.

Este otro es Carlisle y la señora de allá es Esme, su esposa- Jacob pronunció esos nombres con un respeto que no lo caracterizaba.

Yo soy Emmett, me gusta pelear, matar vampiros malos, estar con mi chica…- se interrumpió y giró la cabeza- Si tan sólo supiera donde se encuentra mi chica…

Ejem, estoy aquí- una rubia se acercó a Emmett y le tomó la mano.- Soy Rosalie.

Ehmm… un placer…supongo…- dijo Crow, observándolos a todos.

De repente, una chica que no había notado cayó sobre Jacob, estampándolo en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Al instante comenzó a besarle la espalda entretenida.

Cariño, no saltes sobre mí de esa manera, uno de estos días vas a matarme…

Soy Renéesme, un honor conocerte… Yo soy la mujer del jefe, ¿no es genial?

Crow miró como todos esos vampiros eran tan fraternales entre ellos y se asombró al ver que bien se llevaba Jacob con ellos. De todas maneras, él odiaba a los vampiros. A todos, todos eran iguales. Máquinas creadas con el propósito de matar y torturar.

Jacob se paró y abrazó a Renéesme, y luego la besó apasionadamente. Edward se dio la vuelta y tosió falsamente.

Sigue siendo mi hija, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Edward incómodo.

Sigue siendo mi esposa, suegrito- le contestó. Luego se dirigió a Crow.- Te llamé aquí para darte una buena noticia Crow, ¿a qué no adivinas?

Ehmm… ¿te duele la espalda?-

…No Crow, no…- Jacob lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Te quiero comunicar que a partir de mañana los Cullen serán tu nueva familia!

Crow cerró los ojos y un aura negra empezó a manifestarse…Estaban locos si creían que se iba a ir con unos chupasangre como ellos.

- ¡Crow, tranquilo, noooo!- dijo Jacob, pero era tarde. Muy tarde.


End file.
